Ours
by Rin Carrae
Summary: 30 drabble songfic AoKise./reupload.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ours © Rinca

Warning: AoKise,OOC,Typo,Aneh,Nggak Nyambung,Songfic.

Selamat Membaca~

* * *

1.**AOA-Like a Cat**

_Your head turns to look at me,your eyes are filled with me. Seeing you hesitate to talk to me is so cute._

Sungguh Aomine tidak menyesal datang ke klub malam. Banyak gadis seksi berdada besar lewat dihadapannya,dan tanpa ragu-ragu menggodanya untuk _one night stand._ Yah,sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja _one night stand_ dengan gadis-gadis di klub itu. Mungkin 3 gadis dalam satu malam?Aomine layani.

Tapi ada satu orang yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Orang itu,atau pria pirang itu menatap dirinya terus menerus. Tampak dari matanya,hanya Aomine lah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang,Ia tampak ingin menghampiri dan mengajak Aomine berbicara,tapi tampak ragu dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Wajahnya merona saat tertangkap sedang melihat Aomine untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Oke,dia imut. _

Tampaknya Aomine harus memulai percakapan lebih dahulu eh?

* * *

**Kelly Clarkson-Already Gone**

_Even with our fist held high,it never would have worked out,yeah._

Kise seharusnya menyadari ini sejak dulu.

Ini Semua sia-sia,Orangtuanya menentang hubungannya dengan Aomine. Semua bujukan,rayuan dari ia dan Aomine sama sekali tidak membuat kedua Orangtuanya merubah pikirannya.

Tampaknya memang harus berakhir disini.

* * *

**Jordin Sparks-Beauty and the Beast**

_All little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Kuroko bilang, Aomine dan Kise itu seperti Beauty and the Beast.

Kise tertawa dan Aomine hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hey,yang lebih pantas disebut Beauty and the Beast itu Akashi dan Kuroko,lihat saja Akashi yang benar-benar _beast,_ hobi menyodorkan gunting,dan Kuroko yang kalem.

Ketika ditanya apa alasanya,Kuroko hanya menjawab, '_Karena Kise-kun putih dan Aomine-kun Hitam'_. Aomine nyaris menjerit dan melempar Kuroko jika saja disitu tidak ada Akashi.

Yah,sebenarnya ada alasan lain juga,Kise dan Aomine bisa bersama memiliki kisah yang agak mirip dengan Beauty and the Beast.

Diawali Kise yang benci dengan Aomine,mereka sering bertengkar,lama-lama saling perhatian,dan akhirnya jadian.

Ya,sesimpel itu.

Walaupun tidak ada adegan dramatis antar Belle-Kise,dan Beast-Aomine yang menangis dan berubah wujud pada akhir cerita,tapi kisah mereka cukup romantis juga kok.

* * *

**Leona Lewis-Bleeding Love**

_I don't care what they say,i'm in love with you._

_They try to pull me away,but they don't know the truth._

"ASTAGA? SUNGGUH KAU SUKA DENGAN SI HITAM?" Kasamatsu menjerit dan menunjuk Kise dengan Horror.

"Iya Senpai,jangan norak begitu-ssu. Memalukan tahu." Ucap Kise.

"Tapi Kise-kun,Aomine-kun itu _playboy_. Kau tahu itu kan?" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesi mengobrol _heart to heart_ antara Kasamatsu,Kise,dan Kuroko menjadi ricuh setelah Kise mengakui jika dirinya menyukai Aomine.

"Sebaiknya jangan,nanti kau sakit hati. Benar kata temanmu ini,si hitam itu _playboy_,Kise."

Tapi Kise hanya terdiam,ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kasamatsu dan Kuroko. Ia akan tetap mencintai Aomine tanpa harus peduli dengan anggapan orang lain.

Sekalipun ia harus merasakan sakit hati.

* * *

**Phill Collins-Can't Stop Loving you.**

_Got your ticket,Got your suitcase,Got your leaving smile._

_I could say that's the way it goes,I could pretend you won't know_

_That i was lying._

Jadi Kise benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Tiket,koper,dan sebuah senyuman perpisahan.

'_Naa,Aominecchi aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya,dan jangan sampai merindukanku.' _ Itu kata terakhir yang Aomine dengar sebelum Kise menuju pesawat dan meninggalkannya.

Bohong kalau Aomine berkata Kise tidak tahu jika ia merasa berat melepasnya.

Tapi setidaknya,ia bisa berpura-pura kalau Kise tidak tahu,kalau Aomine mencintainya.

* * *

**Zedd-Clarity**

_Don't speak as I try to leave,Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you._

"Kau serius ingin mengakhiri ini semua?" Aomine menarik tangan Kise.

"Seharusnya dari awal Aominecchi. Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Ucap Kise lirih.

"Oke,aku minta maaf. Kumohon,kita ulangi dari awal,aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Jujur Kise bimbang,ia benar-benar tergoda dengan ucapan antara ingin terus melanjutkan atau mengakhirinya.

"Jangan membujukku,kau membuatku semakin berat untuk melepasmu Aominecchi. Berbahagialah dengan Kurokocchi oke? Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

Dan Kise pun berbalik meninggalkan Aomine ditengah salju yang turun.

* * *

**Selena Gomez-Come and Get it**

_All day all night i'll be waiting standby,Can't stop because i love it_

_Hate the way i love you._

Aomine bodoh. Semua orang tahu dia itu bodoh.

Bodoh karena masih berharap _Blonde _itu kembali padanya. Padahal jelas,bahwa Kise sudah bertunangan dengan Kasamatsu.

Masokis?memang.

Ia benci mengapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Tapi anehnya,ia juga menyukai perasaan bencinya itu.

* * *

**Sting-Fields of Gold**

_Many years have passed since those summer days,Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down,Among the fields of gold._

"Ahahaha ayo Ryuki kejar aku!" Perempuan kecil berambut biru berteriak kearah adiknya yang berambut pirang.

"Aku capek-ssu. Tunggu aku Shigu-nee." Lelaki pirang itu berlari menyusul kakaknya yang jauh berada didepannya.

Ya,mereka adalah anak dari Daiki dan Ryouta. Duo pirang dan biru yang sedang berjalan menyusuri ladang _barley. _

"Hihihihi,Ryuki lucu sekali-ssu. Dia benar-benar mirip denganku." Ryouta menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Che,sifat cengeng dan manjanya itu sangat mirip denganmu tahu. Dan tentu saja,Shigu sangat mirip denganku." Daiki menyeringai dan membesarkan lubang hidungnya.

Kise memutar bola matanya dan menatap Aomine.

"Lubang hidungmu besar sekali-ssu. Pantas saja Shigucchi sering memasukkan potongan paprika kehidungmu."

"Sialan. Yang penting hidungku seksi." Ucap Aomine.

Mereka pun menautkan tangan,dan menyusuri ladang _barley _itu sambil melihat anak-anak mereka berlarian didepannya.

* * *

**Santana &amp; Michelle Branch-Game of Love**

_One kiss and Boom you're the only one for me._

"Mmmh,A-Aominecchi." Kise melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Aomine menyeringai kecil,dan menarik Kise kedalam pelukannya.

Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman,dan ia merasa Aomine miliknya seorang.

* * *

**Demi Lovato-Give your Heart a Break**

_The day i first met you,you told me_

_You never fall in love._

"Sungguh kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta huh?Bodoh sekali."

"Aku tidak bodoh-ssu! Jatuh cinta itu hanya membuatmu sakit hati." Kise menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Dan sejak saat itu,Aomine bertekad membuat Kise jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

**All 4 One-I Can Love you Like That**

_They read you Cinderella,you hoped it would come true_

_That one day your prince charming would come rescue you._

Jam istirahat di SD Teiko menjadi saat-saat penting bagi mereka yang ingin mengetahui masa depannya.

Midorima Shintarou,Anak lelaki berambut hijau itu mengaku bisa membaca masa depan orang lain hanya dengan melihat telapak tangannya.

"Midorimacchi,coba ramal masa depanku." Kise menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Midorima dan tersenyum antusias.

"Hidupmu akan seperti Cinderella-nodayo." Midorima segera melepas tangan Kise.

Entah mengapa ramalan kali ini sangat singkat. Apa karena Midorima yang sedang malas,atau merasa tidak nyaman dipelototi makhluk gelap berambut biru tua.

"Huh?apa maksudnya? Apa aku akan diselamatkan pangeran berkuda putih kaya di tv gitu-ssu?AAA! aku berharap itu menjadi kenyataan." Kise mencium telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipi.

Aomine hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memukul kepala Kise.

"Heh,bodoh sekali kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula mana ada pangeran berkuda putih di zaman seperti ini? Yang ada itu Orang tampan dengan limusin putih tahu!." Tampaknya Aomine terlalu banyak menonton Opera sabun.

"Ohhh,jadi Aominecchi mau nyelamatin aku pake limusin putih?boleh juga-ssu. Lagipula kalau hujan kan kalau naik limusin tidak kotor dan basah. Iya kan Aominecchi?makasih ya udah mau nyelamatin aku!." Kise menatap Aomine dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kamu memang pangeran idaman deh-ssu!."

Tampaknya Kise salah mengartikan maksud ucapannya. Dan demi tuhan,Aomine bisa merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang.

* * *

**Backstreet Boys-As long as you Love me**

_I don't care who you are,Where you're from,What you did_

_As long as you Love me._

"Ehehehe maaf Aominecchi,aku memecahkan gelasmu."

Padahal itu gelas kesayanganku.

"Tapi Aominecchi,aku sudah kotor. Kau tahu kan masa lalu ku bagaimana."

Ya aku tahu,masa lalumu kelam.

"Kise Ryouta itu bekerja di Klub malam Daiki! Kau seharusnya mencari pasangan hidup yang lebih layak darinya!."

Cih masa bodoh,aku tidak peduli,yang penting Kise mencintaiku dan itu sudah cukup bagiku.

* * *

**Idina Menzel-Let It Go**

_Let it go,let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

"AOMINECCHIIIIIIIIIII AKU MENCINTAIMU-SSU! KAU INI BODOH ATAU IDIOT!TIDAK PEKA DENGAN APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN. HEH DADA MAI-CHAN ITU KALAH SEKSI DENGAN DADAKU TAHU! AOMINECCHI IDIOTTT,NANTI KALAU AKU DIAMBIL KASAMATSU SENPAI BAGAMANAAA?."

"Ya,terus keluarkan perasaanmu Kise-kun." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise.

"Hiks Kurokocchiiiii." Kise terisak.

Ceritanya Kise curhat tentang Aomine yang benar-benar tidak peka dengan dirinya. Jadi menurut saran Kuroko,daripada dipendam,lebih baik dikeluarkan. Jadilah Kise berteriak diatas jembatan untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Benar-benar _Let it Go~_

* * *

**Taylor Swift-Love Story**

_We were both young,when i first saw you._

"Hei hei?kau dengar kabar?katanya ada anak baru loh."

"Sungguh?Laki-laki atau Perempuan?."

Terdengar bisik-bisik didalam kelas 6-A SD Teikou.

Pintu Terbuka,Hyuuga sensei dan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang masuk kedalam kelas. Serentak semua menjadi tenang,dan kembal ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Naa silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,nak." Hyuuga Sensei tersenyum kearah bocah pirang tersebut.

"Halo! Namaku Kise Ryouta,pindahan dari Australia,salam kenal-ssu." Bocah pirang itu tersenyum keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Dan tatapannya berhenti pada seorang anak lelaki berkulit gelap,dan berambut biru tua.

Saat itulah mereka pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

**Kelly Clarkson-Mr. Know it All.**

_Baby,you should know that i lead not follow._

Harusnya Kise tahu,kalau Aomine itu yang 'memimpin' hubungan mereka. Dan,tentu saja 'memimpin' dalam urusan ranjang juga.

* * *

**High School Musical 2 - You're the Music In Me**

_When i hear my favorite song,I know that we belong._

"Aominecchi,kau dengar itu?." Kise menarik-narik lengan Aomine.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau kentut." Aomine menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan-ssu! Ada lagu kesukaan ku,aku mendengarnya disana. Ayo kesana Aominecchi!."

Lalu mereka pun berlari kearah kerumunan orang dipinggir jalan. Terlihat seseorang sedang menyanyi dengan memetik gitar.

_You know the word Once Upon A Time? _

_Make you listen,there's a reason._

"Aaah,aku jadi ingat ketika kita pertama kali jadian,hihi. Kita kan jadian gara-gara Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi nyanyi lagu ini-ssu." Kisa tertawa kecil dan ikut bernyanyi.

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter,or happy ever after._

Tentu Aomine ingat saat Kuroko dan Akashi mendadak menyanyikan lagu ini ditengah-tengah latihan basket mereka. Dan gara-gara lagu ini juga,Ia dan Kise bisa bersama.

* * *

**Meghan Trainor-All About That Bass**

_Every inch __of you is perfect from the bottom to the top._

Kise tampak memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Aku sekarang gendut ya Aominecchi?." Ia berputar-putar didepan cermin dan meraba-raba perutnya.

"Tidak,kau tetap seksi sayang." Aomine menyeringai dan berjalan kearah Kise.

"Terutama bagian ini." Aomine meremas pantat Kise dan berlari keluar.

"AOMINECCHI MESUMMM."

* * *

**Cassidy Ladden-Shine**

_Stepping out of the dark and into the glow._

Ia tahu ia telah meninggalkan masa-masa suramnya saat bertemu Lelaki pirang itu. Sekarang hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna berkat dia.

* * *

**Girl's Generation-I Got A Boy**

_I Got a Boy,a handsome one_

_I Got a Boy,a kind one_

_I Got a Boy handsome boy,who took all my heart._

"Jadi ini pacarmu Ryouta?" Akashi menatap foto 'pacar' Kise dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Item banget,Se-chin. Kayak nggak pernah mandi." Murasakibara menatap foto tersebut sambil mengunyah maiubo nya.

"Ahahahaha,tapi dia baik kok-ssu,ganteng lagi. Pokoknya aku sayang banget deh sama Aominecchi!" Ucap Kise.

"Hm,oke. Kalau orang itu macam-macam denganmu,segera hubungi aku. Akan kuhabisi dia. Ayo Atsushi." Akashi berdiri dan keluar dari cafe tersebut bersama Murasakibara.

Kise hanya menaikkan bahunya,dan kembali menatap foto itu.

"Ih Aominecchi kok bisa ganteng banget sih,hihihi."

Tampaknya ada yang sedang terserang virus cinta ya?

* * *

**Nicki Minaj-Super Bass **

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away,Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom,badoom,boom,boom,badoom,boom,bass._

"Aominecchi kok diem aja sih,kenapa?Burgernya nggak enak ya-ssu?." Kise duduk disebelah Aomine.

'_Bukannya makanannya nggak enak Kise,cuman gara-gara kamu,jantungku jadi deg-degan.'_

_Hell!_ Aomine tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?.Ia cemas Kise bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Ahahahah enak kok! Lagipula aku juga lapar,makasih traktirannya ya." Aomine langsung melahap burger didepannya dengan gugup.

Dan Kise hanya memandanngya dengan tatapan bertanya.

* * *

**Rihanna-Take A Bow**

_You look so dumb right now,Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize,you're so ugly when you cry_

_Please,just cut it out._

"Sungguh Aominecchi,tolong hentikan tangismu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu,oke?." Ucap Kise.

"Kumohon Kise,aku minta maaf. Kembalilah padaku,aku bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi,Kise,kumohon." Aomine berlutut dihadapannya.

"Maaf,tapi jawabannya tidak Aomine." Kise tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

* * *

**Taio Cruz-Telling the World**

_She's the one,she's the one i say it loud_

_She's the one,she's the one i say it proud._

"Minechin,itu siapa?"

"Aomine-kun,itu siapa?"

"Daiki,siapa itu?"

"Itu siapa-nodayo?"

Murasakibara,Kuroko,Akashi dan Midorima menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Aomine pun menggandeng lengan Kise mesra dan berteriak,"INI PACAR GUE COYYY".

Gunting dan Gembok (_lucky item _Midorima) sukses menghantam kepala Aomine.

Lagipula,siapa suruh malam-malam begini teriak-teriak?

* * *

**Celine Dion-That's the Way It Is**

_I can read your mind,and I know your story._

Kise Ryouta itu sangat mudah dibaca,entah dibaca gerak geriknya,pikirannya,atau apapun itu. Apalagi kalau kau sudah bersama dengannya sejak kecil,dijamin kau akan tahu saat-saat dimana dia bohong atau jujur.

Dan Aomine sudah lulus dalam hal 'Membaca Kise Ryouta'.

* * *

**Vanessa Carlton-Thousand Miles**

_It's always times like these,When I think of you_

_And i wonder if you ever think of me._

'_Pirang,sedang apa kau?'_

'_Pirang aku merindukan bokongmu tahu.'_

'_Kise,cepatlah kembali,aku rindu padamu.'_

'_Kise,apakah kau merindukanku juga?'_

_'Apakah kau memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkanmu?'_

* * *

**Pink-True Love**

_Sometimes i hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes i wanna slap you in your whole face._

Well,menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang 'agak' bodoh selama 5 tahun itu susah. Setidaknya itu yang dialami Kise Ryouta.

Diawal-awal hubungannya,Aomine kerap melontarkan kata-kata tidak senonoh hanya karena Kise tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Sungguh,kalau ia tidak mencintai pemuda dakian itu,mungkin ia sudah menamparnya dan meninggalkannya dari dulu.

_At the same time,I wanna hug you,I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but i love you._

Akashi bilang Aomine itu seorang Idiot yang otaknya hanya ada hal-hal mesum dan kotor.

Tapi,seburuk dan sebenci apapun ia dengan Aomine,ia tetap menyayanginya.

Dan mencintainya.

* * *

**Phill Collins-Two Hearts.**

_Two Hearts,Believing in just one mind._

"Aominecchi,kau tidak selingkuh kan?,Kau tidak menggoda sekretaris mu yang berdada besar itu kan-ssu?" Kise menatap Aomine dengan curiga.

"Demi tuhan,tidak. Dadamu lebih seksi bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menggoda sekretarisku sendiri?" Aomine menghela nafas,dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja. Baru pulang kerja,dan ia sudah diberondong pertanyaan tidak bermutu oleh Istrinya sendiri. Entah kenapa Kise menjadi lebih protektif terhadap dirinya.

"Ohh,oke. Aku percaya padamu." Kise tersenyum.

"Hm,jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi." Aomine mengacak rambut Kise.

Menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa saling curiga itu tidak lengkap. Tapi jangan lupa,kita juga saling percaya satu sama lain.

* * *

**The Corrs-What Can I do to Make you Love me?**

_What can i do to make you love me?_

_What can i do to make you care?_

Dibilang remaja galau,nggak mau.

Dinasehati agar mencari gebetan lain,juga nggak mau.

Kise Ryouta namanya.

2 tahun ia mengejar temannya sendiri,tapi sama sekali nggak ada hasil. Sampai Midorima turut prihatin dan meminjamkan jimatnya.

Ngasih hadiah ulang tahun sudah,Berdandan ganteng sudah,Mentraktir makan dikantin sudah.

Kurang apa dia?Kenapa Aomine nggak mau ngelirik sedikit aja sih?

Kise itu mulus dan langsing,seorang model,uangnya banyak,harta bejibun,dan populer. Tapi kenapa menaklukan seorang Aomine Daiki susah sekali?

Mau nyerah udah terlanjur cinta,mau dilanjutin udah terlanjur sakit hati.

_Yaudah deh-ssu,liat kondisi dulu._

* * *

**Colbie Caillat-What If**

_What if we were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lover._

Ada orang bilang,Kalau cewek dan cowok sahabatan, pasti nggak bisa murni sahabatan. Karena pasti salah satunya ada yang menyimpan rasa.

Katanya sih gitu.

Kalau ternyata yang nyimpan perasaan dua-duanya?

Coba tanya sama Aomine dan Kise.

Bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan sahabat sendiri?

Tanya Aomine dan Kise juga~

* * *

**Phil Collins-You will Be in my Heart**

_You'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,now and forever more._

Itulah sebaris kalimat yang Aomine bacakan untuk Kise pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Dengan penuh perjuangan dan menahan gengsi habis-habisan,untuk meminta bantuan Kagami cara mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan benar.

'_Ga usah sok inggris deh,ngomong i love you aja masih belepotan.' _Kata Kagami.

Memang benar sih,saat Aomine membacakan kalimat itu dihadapan Kise,ia sampai harus mengulang ngulang kalimatnya supaya jelas. Padahal ia sudah belajar dengan Kagami selama 2 hari.

'_Aominecchi ngomong apa sih-ssu? Kok kayak kumur-kumur gitu.' _Kise dengan polosnya mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan menulisnya di secarik kertas,dan menyuruh Kise membacanya sendiri. Sesuai dugaan,Kise langsung melompat dan memeluk Aomine dengan erat.

'_Hehehehe,kamu juga bakalan dihatiku selamanya kok Aominecchi." _

Dan malam itu,bisa dikatakan Aomine sukses.

* * *

**Carrie Underwood-Ever After**

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying,Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning._

Sebentar lagi semuanya akan dimulai. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlari,ia harus menghadapinya.

_Oke Kise,tenangkan dirimu,normalkan detak jantungmu,lap tanganmu yang berkeringat._

Kise mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Err,Ki-chan apa kau sudah siap? Acaranya sudah dimulai." Momoi masuk kedalam dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"I-iya-ssu. Aku sudah s-siap." Ucap Kise.

"Jangan gugup begitu Ki-chan. Dai-chan nanti juga ikut gugup loh." Momoi tertawa kecil dan menggandeng Kise keluar.

Ia dan Momoi pun memasuki ruangan,dan melihat Aominecchi nya berdiri disamping pendeta. Aomine tampak tampan dengan setelan kemeja berwarna Hitam dengan dalaman putih.

Momoi pun melepas Kise dan menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

Pendeta pun berdeham,dan berkata "Aomine Daiki,silahkan ucapkan sumpah anda."

"Aku Aomine Daiki akan selalu mencintai,menyayangi,dan melindungi Kise Ryouta dengan seluruh nafasku dan hidupku. Aku akan mencintaimu untuk sekarang,besok,dan selamanya." Aomine tersenyum setelah mengucapkan Sumpahnya dengan lancar.

"Kise Ryouta,silahkan ucapkan sumpah anda."

"A-aku Kise Ryouta akan selalu mencintai,menyayangi,dan melindungi Aominecchi dengan seluruh nafasku dan hidupku. Aku akan mencintaimu untuk sekarang,besok dan selamanya-ssu." Kise menghembuskan nafas lega setelah menyelesaikan sumpahnya. Tetapi kemudian ia meringis saat sang pendeta menatap Kise dengan tatapan aneh.

'_Astaga,mengapa aku mengucapkan Aominecchi bukanya Aomine Daiki,aku ini bodoh sekali-ssu.' _Kise nyengir dan meremas telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Aomine Daiki,apakah anda bersedia menerima Kise Ryouta sebagai pasangan hidup anda?" Ucap pendeta.

"Aku bersedia."

"Kise Ryouta,apakah anda bersedia menerima Aomine Daiki sebagai pasangan hidup anda?"

"Aku bersedia-ssu."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan mereka sebagai pasangan Suami Istri." Pendeta tersenyum kearah mereka. Semua tamu berdiri dan bertepuk dangan dengan heboh.

Kise merasa kepalanya berputar dan hatinya melayang karena tidak menyangka ia menikahi teman tengilnya itu.

"Cium! Cium! Cium !" para tamu berteriak sambil menepuk tangan mereka.

"Mau yang biasa atau yang panas?" Aomine menyeringai kearah teman-temannya.

"YANG PANASSS!" teman-temannya tertawa dan menyeringai kearah mereka.

Wajah Kise memanas dan mendelik ke Aomine yang menarik lehernya dan menciumnya dengan panas. Kise tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Aomine dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan jangan lupa,hidup mereka yang sebenarnya akan dimulai setelah ini.

**Fin.**

* * *

Halooo,hehehe.

Makasih yang udah baca fic iseng-iseng (nggak) berhadiah ini . Sebenarnya,tadinya ini fic mau aku buat macem-macem couple gitu hehe,tapi karena tiba-tiba lagi mood AoKise yaudah akhirnya dibablasin AoKise aku tau,sebenernya songfic itu ndak boleh disini(iya ga sih),tapi gimana dong/ngeles.

Maaf sekali kalau ada lirik lagu yang nggak nyambung sama ceritanya/lirik lagu yang gak jelas karena sepotong-sepotong doang.

Oh iya,kalau favorit kalian yang mana?kalo aku yang Beauty and the Beast itu,wkwk. #gananya. Lagu-lagu yang aku pakai disini lagu favorit semua sih#gananyasisen2. Dan aku masukin lagu korea juga,tapi yang udah ditranslate ke bahasa yang suka sama salah satu lagu di fic ini juga?kalo iya yang mana? Kalo aku sih lagunya Carrie Underwood yang Ever Ever After itu xD,soalnya itu soundtracknya Enchanted,wkwk/pret.

Dan kayaknya aku udah kebanyakan ngomong,jadii review please?


End file.
